


Thoughts of War

by MissCorkyCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Arrancar Arc, Dark Thoughts, Going to War, Multi, POV poetry, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorkyCat/pseuds/MissCorkyCat
Summary: A collection of thoughts and poems from the Bleach cast as the cold war drags on…





	Thoughts of War

**Author's Note:**

> Some old POV poetry. Will add more as I clean them up.

As they walk through the portal alone, I am betraying them.

As their teacher, I should be leading them forward, stepping onto the front lines with them.

Yet I cannot follow them. I must stay behind like a loving mother watching from the doorstep, silently knowing them may not all come back to me.

There are plans to set in motion here, in the world they leave behind.

Strategies which may turn the tide of horror forming around them, tactics necessary for us to win.

I feel regret that I cannot protect them. I trained them, taught them and raised them.

I have watched them bloom into warriors, moulded to survive.

I can only watch and hope that the strength they have is enough to bring them back alive.

**Urahara Kisuke**

* * *

Kittens venture fearless deep into the black abyss, where larger cats fear to tread.

**Shihouin Yoruichi**

* * *

As the war drags on, many lose themselves…

**Yamamoto Genryuusai**

* * *


End file.
